W and D CollideAbandoned
by Solangelo4eva
Summary: Some people from both areas have been reverted back to 11 year olds, Demigods have to go to hogwarts and the wizards have to reatake there years. Some people have been regenerated back to the real world and some not. Will they become friends or enemies. Read to find out. I hope you all enjoy my story. No ToA, exept Solangelo. ABANDONED. Better version of this story under same Autho
1. Chapter 1

**_(sorry if some of_** **_you don't like it)_**

 ** _POV's of Percy and Harry_**

 _POV Percy_

Percy doesn't really know what happened but he's back at yancy and an 11 year old again. He sat up on his bed and started thinking _was it all just a dream_ he thought about it, then decided that wasn't possible. He got up and walked over to the mirror, he has his scars, so why is he 11 and back at yancy? He went to Grover's bunk and shook him.

" hmm Food" Of course, that's the first thing he says

"Grover wake up we're back at yancy" Grover scrambled out of bed, _well that sure got him up._

" Dude NOOOOO."

" Sadly, I think so" He walked over to his night stand and looked at his phone (Leo and the hephastus cabin had made them all monster proof phones, once Leo came back from the dead) thank goodness it was there with him. He called Annabeth.

" Hey Percy what's up, I walked by your cabin this morning but you weren't there, were are you?" She sounded worried. He hated when he made her worried.

" Look in a mirror"

"Wha-"

" Just do it"

"Ok" the phone started making static noises, probably a sign of moving " AHHH, I'm 11!"

" Yup, Check around camp I'm at Yancy so that probably means that everyone is back were they were when we were 11 or 12"

"What's happening" she asked _I don't really know_

"I don't know but if I'm right Chiron should be here at yancy so I'll go check and I'll call you back"

"K Love you seaweed brain"

"Love you too wise girl"

Percy walked over to Grover who was texting Juniper and waved his hand in a 'follow me' motion Grover got up and walked out the door with Percy they walked up to Mr. Brunner's (Chiron) office and knocked on the door.

" Oh good you're here I was starting to worry—"

" Why are we eleven?"

"Oh well come inside and I'll explain"

They walked inside and sat down in the chairs as Chiron explained why they were at yancy. After hearing the story Percy finally broke the silence

"So what's gonna happen now?" He asked and everyone stayed silent for a bit. Then Grover spoke up

"What if we get the party ponies to gather everyone up, we can get to camp then make a list of everyone and where they probably are so we can get them all to camp"

"That's a great idea Grover!" Chiron exclaimed " but we'll need to get Hazel up from the underworld and Calypso off Ogygia plus all the other Demi-gods—" Suddenly there was a shimmer in the air and Poseidon appeared

"Don't worry, everyone else is already at camp you guys are the last" with a look at out faces the god laughed and added "You guys have a new quest" Percy and Grover both groaned and Poseidon laughed again "Perce anything you need from home?" Poseidon asked he nodded and soon they were all at the Jackson-Blowfis residence.

"Hi mom" Percy said as he walked through the door." Hi Paul" he added when he saw him.

"Percy hello OH MY GODS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WHY ARE YOU ELEVEN, Oh hello Poseidon " she added as she saw Percy's dad appear behind him. Percy then proceeded to explaining that the gods decided he needed to relive his life.

" Umm Mom" Percy said when he finished explaining, She looked at him intently and motioned him to go on "I'm going on another quest as soon as I get to camp."

"Do you know how long this quest will be for?" Sally asked Poseidon cause she probably knew Percy didn't know the answer. Poseidon looked like he was about to throw up, he murmured something indistinguishable and we all stared at him

" Around 7-8 years" He whispered. Sally looked like her head was about to explode then just walked out of the room and motioned for his dad to follow her Paul of course also did.

"What was that about" Grover asked. Percy shrugged, he walked into his room to collect his stuff, when he was sure he hadn't forgotten anything he walked out of his room and headed downstairs where he saw his mom his dad and Paul. He said his goodbyes and zapped of to camp with Poseidon.

When he got to camp Percy was greeted by a bunch of screaming and wailing as everyone figured out that they were eleven again.

"Ahhh" Nico was running around in circles screaming. He started snickering looking at the boy whose feelings were usually closely guarded running around in pure terror. Will was looking at Nico trying to hide his blush and smile but failing miserably. He looked around trying to find annabeth. _There she is_ he said as he saw a mess of blond wavy hair. He saw a pair of stormy gray eyes look at him and a smile swept across his face. He strode over to annabeth and wrapped his arms around her. Just as he did Chiron walked up to them.

" Come on guys lets talk in the big house, we got a quest to assign."


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Sorry if some of you don't like it)_**

 ** _POV's of Percy and Harry_**

POV Harry

Harry was having a nice dream where he was sitting on the beach chilling near the water when he heard a scream. He woke with a start, he got up and walked over to the noise. He was at Sirius's old house for some reason but he didn't think that was weird. He followed the noise to find Hermione at a great mirror screaming her head of. Now Ron was behind him.

"What's wrong Hermione" Ron asked, She turned and screamed then turned around again and started murmuring something. Harry walked towable rds the mirror and stumbled backwards.

"What's wrong Mate?" Ron asked, Harry turned towards Ron. _He looks eleven too, What's happening?_

"Wow you look eleven Harry" he looked at Hermione " So do you" he walked towards the mirror " wow me too." They all walked down stairs where they found that the twins and Ginny were somehow also eleven.

"Hello" The boys said in unison. Then Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged them

"Why are we eleven and here at Sirius's house" Behind him Hermione gasped

"SIRIUS, But your supposed to be dead?!?"She said, Harry turned and found his godfather Sirius behind him. Sirius walked up and hugged him then said.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley then replied by saying that Dumbledore would explain. _Wait Dumbledore's dead_ he was about to speak up but Ron beat him to it.

"Isn't Dumblebore dead?"

"Yes and no...… I'll let him explain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore arived an hour later with Snape and Hedwig. Hedwig flew over to Harry as soon as she saw him. They all walked over to the table after a few hello's and Dumbledore started to explain.

"So I think your wondering what happened to you and why we're alive and why your eleven so let me explain. Years ago I went to America were I met this centaur named Chiron. He was nice and we became friends. We have kept in touch with each other through the years up until I died. When I resurrected I called him to ask what had happened, he gave me his side of the story while I pieced things together. That is why you'll see some people who died in the war alive again." He saw our faces and quickly added "Not any of the evil people though. Mostly everyone at school and of course us." He pionted at Fred, Snape, Sirius, and himself. "As for yourselves you are eleven again because of the war you all had such a tough time at school with everything you get to go again" At this Hermione clapped while everyone else groaned. "Remember when I told you about my friend Chiron," They nodded. " Well he is sending some exchange students here to go to Hogwarts, You all are going to help them. I've already had this talk with Malfoy, Neville and Luna. These exchange students will explain who they are when they arrive. As for what people will think when you go back to school is that I was taken hostage and I didn't die and when they released me I made you guys eleven again so you could go back to school. Your parents know who these people really are but they won't tell you and it is up to the people if they truly want to tell you or not and it is your choice to believe them or not." He stopped there and Harry wondered what kind of people these guys are. " They have also been reconverted to eleven year olds."

"Professor, How many are coming here?" Hermione asked

"Around 14 to 18" _big group_ Harry thought

"Wait did you say Malfoy?, does that mean we have to take school again with that git!?!" Ron asked

" Yes I said Draco Malfoy, but he has promised to change his ways, plus you guys are all going to get sorted again maybe he will get sorted somewhere else or maybe back into slytherin but he will be nicer or he will go back to his manor, expelled from hogwarts" Harry smiled at this then Dumbledore continued. "These exchange students will be staying here till the school year starts. And they will get here in two to three days. So will Draco, Luna, and Neville" _Short notice but that also means we have about two weeks with them till the school year starts. Hope there not mean._ Harry thought "You will take them to diagon alley were you will all get school supplies."

"Which school are they coming from?" Hermione asked

" They will tell you but at hogwarts they are from Olympia high."

Shortly after Dumbledore left with snape and they all gathered around the table for lunch they started talking about how everything's gonna change this time.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 **Hope you guys all like it please comment if you think my chapters are too short! And comment if you want me to know your opinions thx!**

 **~Solangelo4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry if some of you don't like it)**

 **POV's of Percy and Harry**

POV Percy

They walked to the Wreck-Room and gathered around the ping pong table. They got settled in as a few more people joined them. Everyone gasped as they saw someone who looked suspiciously like Luke Castellan walk in.

" Hi everyone, Sorry bout the war I caused."

" You are forbidden from blasting him to smithereens" Chiron said from somewhere in the background. Percy heard Clarisse whine about it. When everyone was there their was a total of 16 people. There was Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Clarisse, Will, Luke, Travis and Connor Stoll, Reyna, Thalia and himself. Hecate had also arrived. Everyone already knew what this was about so there was no need to re explain.

"It is your choice to reveal who you are to these wizards but at the school you are wizards from Olympia high." Hecate stepped forward as Chiron was talking letting him continue to speak but making it clear she would speak after.

"So young Demigods your parents have made you your own wands they might feel a little weird seeing as you are used to Swords Knives and stuff like that. But they work just as well you each get one box." She handed out the boxes to everyone.

"Percy Jackson your wand has the core of hippocampi hair made with blue coral 12 1/2 inches, Annabeth Chase your wand has the core of the sacred owls feather and I made with the bark of the oldest olive tree 12 1/2 inches, Grover Underwood your wand has the core of Pegasus hair made of Willow bark 11 inches, Jason Grace core made with part of Zeus' master bolt made with the bark of a oak struck by lightning 13 inches, Piper McLean core of unicorn hair made with Rose-gold tree bark Aphrodite planted 12 inches, Leo Valdez core of Phoenix feather made of fire proof celestial bronze 10 1/2 inches, Frank Zhang core of Dragon heartstring made with sacred war tree bark, Hazel Levesque core of imperial gold made of thestral hoof, Nico di Angelo core piece of helm of darkness made with the wood of a cherry blossom tree 10 inches." Nico scowled at this while most of them laughed and Hecate continued "Clarisse la Rue core of war flames made of old warship planks 13 inches, Will Solace core sun's ray made of imperial gold 11 inches , Luke Castellan" a few people flinched at his name. "core of Styx water made from backbiter 12 inches, Travis Stoll core from one of Martha's scales made from part of Hermes winged shoes, Connor Stoll core from one of George's scales made from part of Hermes winged shoes, Reyna Ramirez core of ruby and made with the same ivory as one of the Bellona statues, and Thalia Grace core from Zeus' madder bolt made from part of your border tree."

They all waved their wands around and most glowed, but Will's shone like the sun which made nico scramble under the ping pong table and shield his eyes. When he came back up Will looked worried but everyone else was laughing. Then Percy looked at Annabeth through the corner of his eye and saw she was waiting for everyone to quiet down so she could talk, except Leo was on the floor howling and on fire cause of Nico's reaction to the sudden light. Percy doused him in water and helped him up and Leo somehow managed to end his laughing. Then Annabeth spoke

"When are we leaving for this quest." Murmures spread across the room Chiron answered her question after everyone finished.

"Well this school is in England so your flight will leave at 10 pm tomorrow." This threw Nico, Hazel, and himself into a fit.

"Are you trying to get us killed!" Percy asked while Hazel was hugging Frank and Will was restraining Nico from shadow traveling away.

"Don't worry, since this quest was issued by the gods to stop a potential war between the Wizards and Demigods, Zeus will grant you safe passage. Well now follow Hecate for she will show you something" They all followed Hecate out of the big house and into the woods.

"Why are we heading towards the woods?" Piper asked

"To get your animagus form." She said this like it was obvious.

" What's that?" Leo asked

"It's when you transform into an animal, not everyone has this ability but you all will, it will also be your patronus. That will be explained at the school, Hogwarts." Most of the Demigods had to hold in there laughs but there was still a few snickers.

"But does that mean I won't be special anymore?" Frank asked

"Nah, Zhang"

"Everyone only get's one form but you, Child of Mars will have your multiple forms." They continued walking till they got to a clearing and then stopped.

"We will practice here, Remember your animal come from within not from what you want it to be, now who will go first." The stolls hands shot up in the air.

"We'll go" they said in unison.

"Ok step forward and concentrate and you should find your animal" within a few minutes the stoll's started to change shape. There was a shimmer in the air and then where the stoll's previously were there were two Fox's one an artic Fox and the other a red-orange Fox. "Good job you two now to change back just think of yourselves as humans again." Travis turned back almost immediately but Conner had some trouble

"Help, guys I can't turn back help me" Everyone was laughing at this point. "Ok I got it" with that he turned back to himself. Now it was his turn he was nervous but he walked up and as soon as he closed his eyes he felt himself shifting. He looked at everyone

"Aww" Most people cooed. He looked down at himself, he had shrunk and he had flippers.

" Omgs look at you you're a baby seal" Annabeth said as she came over to hug him

" Can I have a cookie" he asked

"No you can't" then he did something that was impossible to refuse.

"No not the baby seal eyes omgs I can't say no to you" with that she gave him a cookie and he shifted back a cookie half in his mouth. Next was Piper she took the longest so far but she turned into a beautiful rainbow colored Macaw. She then turned back and her previously white hair feather was now rainbow colored. Leo took the form of a Phoenix, Luke had a snake, Grover was a Pygmy goat ( Soo cute), Annabeth was an owl, Clarisse was a boar, Hazel was a panda, Jason was an eagle, Thalia was a wolf, Reyna was a greyhound, Will was a canary, and Nico, he took the longest out of all of them. It took about thirty minutes but he finally changed he started shifting and ended up a... BLACK KITTEN. Will walked over to the angry cat who couldn't figure out how to change back, and picked him up

" whose a good kitty, you are!"

"Will stop" said the cat, though he didn't sound annoyed. Nico figured out how to change back

" Will put me down."

"No" Will refused " How about you turn back into a kitty

"Ok" Nico turned back into a cat then turned human again "Happy now put me down" He told Will, Will put Nico down.

They all walked back to the big house. Percy was walking when he saw something and started laughing. Next to him Leo laughed too. Nico didn't know that when he changed back he forgot about his tail and his ears. Percy walked up to Nico still snickering "Hey um Nico you forgot something." Nico turned around and saw his tail.

"Umm" he flushed bright red "Uhhh" he tried to change back to normal but it wasn't normal Percy looked at Will who was smiling and instantly knew the Apollo guy had done something to the small child of Hades. "It's not working" Nico whined unfortunately Hecate has already left.

They kept walking after a bit of Nico's whining. They got to the big house around 6:00 just in time for dinner. They walked over to dinner and ate quickly Chiron had told them to get to bed early.

As he walked towards his cabin Percy thought about the next day _I'm going to have to get up early practice a bit with my sti- I mean wand and then sword practice and then pack then go to sleep early that way I'm rested for the flight he shuddered at the thought of flying there but decided it would be fine. He changed walked over to bed and slept, nightmare free._

 ** _Authors note:_**

 **Thx to TheEmeraldBadger for ideas for this Chapter/Story. Listen guys if I accidentally copy your work I apologize but just know that on here work is always reused, hope you guys like it and feel free to message me or comment for ideas and complaints Thx again**

 **~Solangelo4eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Sorry if some of you don't like it)_**

 ** _POV's First person (I got tired of writing in third I kept accidentally writing in first)_**

 _POV Harry_

I was sitting around the table with the Weasley's and Hermione, It was the day after Dumbledore came and they were having breakfast when the doorbell rung. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the door. She came back along with Luna, Neville and Draco. 

"Hello everyone" Luna said we all replied with a simple 'Hi'. They sat down at the table with us Draco was on my right and Ginny was at my left. Draco and I had grown surprisingly close after I saved him from the fire during the war. They all sat down and soon we were all talking about something.

" When are we going to get our school supplies, Cause I haven't got mine yet." Nevillesaid. Murmurs of agreement spread across the room.

"When thee others arrive" Sirius said when will that be I thought I was about to ask but Fred beat me to it.

"When are they getting here?" 

"Around seven tomorrow morning." Mr. Weasley said _wow early_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finished breakfast and played a round of monopoly. Then we started talking about what we think these people will be like. 

"Well there's going to be alot of people in here if there's 14-18 of 'em I wonder how we're all going to fit" 

"Probably room sharing, but what worries me is that we aren't allowed to know who they are, I mean they won't even give us names" I nodded in agreement at Hermione's statement 

"I wonder if there good people and that they won't bother us" I said I reached for my wand but realized it wasn't in my pocket where I usually kept it " Be right back" I said sprinting up the stairs. I walked over to my nightstand "oh wow" I said as I saw my old wand. I grabbed my wand and walked back down the stairs.

"Hope there not all in slytherin or most of them anyway, ah no offense Draco" Hermione said

"Since when did everyone use my first name?" Draco said. We all laughed at this, I walked over to the couch, it was weird that we were all getting along but seeing as we were all 11 it wasn't the weirdest thing.

"Hey they're probably going to be tired tomorrow cause it takes around ten hours to get here and if they're getting here at seven in the morning they have to leave around ten pm" I commented

"True, So that means we're probably going to diagon alley the day after tomorrow or if there in for it tomorrow, but the the day after tomorrow is more likely." Ginny said

"Speaking of diagon alley how are you two going to keep up the shop if you're at hogwarts?" Draco asked the twins. 

"We got that covered" they said in unison 

"I wonder how it's going to be like going to hogwarts again especially with these exchange students as the new houses" Draco said. We had been informed that the sorting hat was getting really stressed about sorting so they made hybrid houses like Ravenpuff, and Griffinclaw. There was murmurs of agreement but we shook it of and started another round of monopoly. 

When we finished Sirius walked in.

"Looks like I'm just in time. We are going to eat out for lunch whose coming!?" We all got up and followed Sirius out the door. I walked with Ron 

"How are we all going to fit in the car?" I asked. 

"No idea." Ron replied. I decided to drop it. No need to worry about it now. 

We got to the restaurant and sat down inside, We then ordered food. I got spaghetti cause there was nothing better. So did most of thee others. When we finished eating we talked for a bit and then left the restaurant. It was nice day, so Sirius and mr. Mrs. Weasley let us all walk back while they took the car back. It was a refreshing walk we stopped by a park and played tag cause we all had to much nervous energy. We countiued walking and I dropped back to walk next to Draco.

"Everyone is gonna love you going back to school Harry, but how's everyone going to react to me going back?" Draco and I had grown to be like brothers, but it was still weird calling each other by our first name and not our last. But I was growing used to it

"Don't know Draco, but we are eleven again I think you can change the way people think of you" he nodded and I personally was pleased with that. He trusted me more since the fire incident. He was now basically scarred for life and afraid of fire. We kept walking in silence until we caught up with the others. They were all talking about something different. We crossed the road and got back to the black's house. We walked in around 4:00.

We did our own thing for a bit. I walked over to my room where I found my stuff, Ron's stuff and Draco's Stuff. But there was eight beds so that means five of the exchange people are staying here I walked over to the other room I found Neville's stuff and the twins stuff, again there was eight beds. I walked over to the girls room Ginny, Hermione, and Luna's stuff was there but there was 9 beds this time. _No more rooms_ I thought _that means there's 16 people coming_. I went back to my room and got out my broom and started flying around the room. 

I walked down stairs just in time for dinner. We all sat around the table and ate our food. We ended up finishing eating and talking for another hour. 

"Ok everyone off to bed your sleeping early cause you got to meet everyone tomorrow" Mrs. Weasley said. We all went back upstairs but it was eight o'clock and everyone was excited to meet these newcomers that truthfully we didn't fall asleep till 9 pm 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We were all awake at six a.m. Mr. Weasley had left to collect the newcomers. We all had a quick breakfast and gathered around the living room couch. We talked for a bit then heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and Mr. Weasley walked in with 16 eleven year olds.

In the front of the group was a guy who looked a lot like me except tanner, more scars, no glasses and a bit more muscular. He was standing next to a girl with wavy blonde hair and tan skin but her eyes were a startling thunderstorm gray next to her was a guy with a worn out Rasta cap, curly brown hair and baggy jeans. Behind them was a blonde guy with electric blue eyes next to him was someone with the same electric blue eyes but she had short black hair. Next to them stood a small pale kid wearing all black he had his hands in his hoodies' pockets and gave of a scary vibe, next to him stood to girls one with braided hair she looked protective of the small kid, though I would say he didn't look like he needed protection, she had her hair braided on the side, on the other sid of him stood a girl with caramel hair and dark skin her eyes were a Hazel color. They looked like the leaders of the group, more-less. Behind them stood two twins, they had curly light brown hair and one was slightly taller than the other one. Next to them were two kids the girl looked like she could kill us all on the spot while the guy had pale blonde hair a scar running across his face. Next to him was a girl with choppy brown hair, there was a rainbow colored feather in her hair, She stood next to a scrawny dude with curly hair they had a brother-sister vibe though it was quite obvious they weren't. Next to him was this kid who looked like a baby sumo wrestler. Right behind the small kid who looked emo was a blonde kid with blue eyes who looked like he radiated sunlight, he was kind of a balance to the other kid who raided darkness. We were all studying each other. Then the kid who looked like me whispered in the girls ear. She stepped forward. 

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase." 

**_Autors note:_**

 **Guys I'm sorry my computer is acting funny and it keeps putting everything in the middle, anyway hope you like!**

 **~ Solangelo4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(Sorry if you guys don't like it)_**

 ** _First person POV's_**

 _ **Underlined** **is any Language other than English**_

 _Percy POV_

The plane ride was crazy Hazel, Nico and Me were freaking out during liftoff and any turbulence. I was pacing around with Leo cause we couldn't sit still. Then I saw Nico pass out.

"Omgs Nico! Nico wake up! Nick wake up, DOCTORS ORDERS!" Will said to Nico. I walked over and told Will he probably passed out from fear. When we landed we tried to wake him up but he wouldn't so Will had to carry him. We got past security but when we had to get our luggage Nico still wasn't awake. I saw Will send a quick prayer and within seconds Nico was a cat.

"Ask Hecate for that?"

"Yup, it's easier to carry him and it's going to be hilarious when he wakes up"

"Totally" Jason said from behind me. We got our luggage and found a guy carrying a sign that said Demigods in Greek. We walked up to him.

"Are you Arthur Weasley?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, yes I am you must be the exchange students from Olympia high" he winked at us. "They said there would be 16 of you is there someone missing or did someone go to the bathroom or something?" He asked. I had forgotten Nico was still a cat. I picked him up and said

"He passed out on the flight and turned into a cat. Here he is!" I pointed to Nico the kitty. Mr. Weasley nodded. We went to his car and I started wondering how we were all going to fit in there. He opened up the back of his car and by magic all there stuff fit. They all got into the car, with Annabeth in the front with Mr. Weasley, Nico, Will, Grover, and the stoll's in the middle with me and everyone else in the back. I was sitting next to Grover on one side and Nico the kitten on the other. During the ride some of us fell asleep but I was wide awake from the plane here. Through the middle of a conversation Nico woke up

"MEOW!" He said stretching. Then he realized he was a cat and changed back almost immediately. I started laughing cause Will had put the thing on him again and Nico still had ears and a tail. " What why are you laughing, Percy?"

"You have ears and a tail." I said with that he turned to Will

"Turn me ba-" he got cut off by Will kissing him.

"Aww" Piper cooed

"Your inner Aphrodite is showing Pipes!" Leo said

"I don't care they're my OTP" Piper replied

"Hey I thought Percabeth was your OTP" I said mock offended

"You were but now its Solangelo!"

"Solangelo is not a thing" Nico stuttered.

"Yes it is" We all replied. Nico was about to reply but Will cut him off with another kiss. Nico aperantly got tired of arguing and just put on his hoodie and laid his head on Will's shoulder. I turned to Grover and we started talking. When we got to the place and got out of the car. We grabbed our luggage and walked towards the door. Mr. Weasley stopped and knocked on the floor three times ( **I'm sorry if this is inaccurate** ) and another house just grew out of nowhere. We walked inside where we were greeted by nine people (not including adults). There was one guy in the front of the group who looked a lot like me except this guy was lighter skinned, had glasses, and was scrawnyer. I felt like taking out my pen, Riptide but Annabeth had told me not to. Next to him were two people a red head like Mr. Weasley I guessed was his son and a brunette with bushy hair. Behind them there was two twin brother they were red head like the first so I was guessing siblings, so was the girl next to them. Next to them stood three people a blonde boy and girl, and a guy with brown hair. I turned to Grover to ask if any of them where monsters but he already knew I was gonna ask that. He shook his head so I turned to Annabeth.

"They're all clear. At least that's what Grover thinks." I'm glad we left coach hedge back at camp cause this is really akward and we didn't need a satyr screaming die every five seconds. "What should we do this is getting awkward" Annabeth stopped assessing the wizards and looked at me and then she stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made small introductions and then walked over to the living room Mr. Weasley took our bags upstairs while we sat down.

"So who are you people?" The blonde named Draco asked. I turned to Annabeth.

"Should we tell them?" I whispered

"Yeah I think so" I looked around and found everyone looking at us

"Should we tell them?" I said in Greek. They all nodded and I translated in Latin for the others.

"Ask them if they can keep a secret first" Clarisse said.

"Yeah that makes sense" Annabeth said beside me

I turned around and found everyone staring at us. I looked at Annabeth and she turned towards the wizards. "Can you guys keep a secret, Reyna bring the dogs." Reyna's dogs appeared and they answered the question

"Yes we can" Reyna's dogs went to Reyna and left.

"Their good."

"Ok so you guys know about the Greek Gods." Annabeth said

"Yeah like the ones in Greek mythology." Hermione said

"Well they're real" I said

"That's not possible" Hermione retorted

"Yeah well if it wasn't possible then we wouldn't be here"

"Prove it!" Ron said

"These people are crazy, who wants a fight!" I said turning to everyone

"Do you have a room we can use. Preferably one you don't mind getting battered up" Will asked the adults. They nodded and lead us to a room. It was huge, perfect for this. I walked out to the center. Nico took off his hoodie. Revealing his ears and tail. Most of the wizards gasped but Nico just turned to Will.

"Turn me back" Nico said "I can't fight like this"

"Ok fine" Will turned him back. Nice walked out next to me so did Thalia, Jason, and Leo. Annabeth walked out in front of us.

"You fighting wise girl?" I asked. I heard some of the wizards gasp when I said 'fighting' but the adults looked fine with it.

"So this is everyone who wants to fight except Clarisse because she would probably kill everyone. Anyway, START!"

I closed my eyes until I felt a familiar feeling in my gut. I had caused a minor earthquake to distract everyone. I formed a hurricane around me and saw Nico summon the dead. Leo was on fire and Jason was flying around, Thalia was summoning a storm. I doused Leo in water and kept a waterfall falling on him but he kept his fire flaming. While I kept the waterfall alive I had to drop the hurricane. I turned my head to look at the wizards. Draco looked horrified at Leo and the rest of them looked pretty impressed. I laughed not realizing that Jason and Thalia had teamed up. Leo was out of it, he walked over to everyone else and started a fire to dry himself off. I looked over to Jason and Thalia they had cornered Nico and were summoning lightning. Nico wasn't able to raise the dead and at this point he looked scared. He turned into a cat and ran through Thalia's legs. I picked him up in water where he thrashed and turned back to human.

"Jackson put me down!" Nico yelled at me

"Haha no way" I directed him to where the others stood and dropped him in front of Will. "Package for Will Solace."

I laughed but as soon as I looked at Jason and saw he had summoned some lightning I put myself in a water bubble. I knew that if Jason shot the lightning at me I would be electrocuted so I put myself in a bubble inside a bubble. Jason shot the lightning and Thalia left the game she said she was tired and went to sit down. As soon as the lightning hit my bubble I dropped it. Me and Jason were both too tired to summon things so he got out his coin (Hephaestus had remade it for him) and I got my pen

"What are they going to do with a coin and a pen." One of the wizards asked. We both looked over to them. I looked over to Jason.

"Hey remember when we tried to kill each other. Well I still bet I can kill you better"

"Nah bro" We both looked back at the wizards, Jason flipped his coin and I uncapped my pen. They both grew into swords and we charged. We fought for awhile then Annabeth stepped forward.

"I'm sure you guys can kill each other just fine but we need both of you for this quest so time to stop" She said. We both groaned but we stopped.

"But I won" I told Jason

"Lets go" Annabeth said we all walked back and sat around the couch. "Do you believe us now." Annabeth asked. They all nodded.

"Um how about proper introductions cause I don't think just our names our suficient" Ginny said.

"Yeah that makes sense" Clarisse said

"You guys wanna mess with them?" The Stoll's asked

"Of course not and don't even think about it" Annabeth said. The Stoll's looked at each other looked at Annabeth and then looked at me. They shrugged and looked away. Well whose going first?"

"Me!" Piper said

 ** _Autors Note:_**

 **Sorry if there's incorrect spelling or mistakes and inaccuracy I'm still in school and am still learning. I am just writing this for fun so you guys can read it, I hope you enjoy**

 **~ Solangelo4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Sorry if some of you don't like it)_**

 **POV first person**

 **Language other than English is underlined**

 _POV Harry_

Me!" One of the girls said, I looked over at Draco, he was staring at one of the kids from the other group, it was the kid who lit himself on fire during the battle. I knew Draco was afraid of fire so having someone who can set himself on fire was not ideal.

"I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite , I'm cabin ten's counselor, I'm also known as a Hero of Olympus and destroyer of gaea." She finished off she looked over to her right and the guy next to her countinued

"I'm Leo Valdez, but you guys can call me the Super-sized McShizzle, Flaming Valdez, or VALDEZ! in a really angry or annoyed voice "

"Or repair boy" someone said

"Shut it Persassy, anyway I'm a son of Hephaestus, I'm the first in a century to be able to summon fire. I died and came back to life. I'm counselor for cabin 9. Creator of the Argo II. Hero of Olympus and **_the_** Destroyer of gaea" he said next to him a blonde started speaking

"I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter, Zeus Whichever one you want" he said " I was former Praetor of Rome, Counselor for cabin 1, Champion of Juno, Hero of Olympus, and Destroyer of gaea." He ended there, _wow these people are amazing the I've done some pretty cool things like kill Voldemort,come back from the dead, and survive the killing curse but this is awesome._

"How did you get that scar on your lip?" Luna asked

"Oh I um... I vanquished a stapler!" I guessed most of us looked confused beacause leo explained.

"He tried to eat a stapler when he was a kid." This caused a lot of laughter. When we all recovered the next person continued.

"I'm Luke Castellan" most of the people with him looked like they didn't know him that well but the others sort of edged away from him "I'm son of Hermes and um..." he paused and I wondered why " I um... died 2 years ago" he ended here _huh I'm not the only one to come back from the dead_ I thought

"I'm Connor Stoll" said one of the boys

"And I'm Travis Stoll" the other one said

"We are brothers, Sons of Hermes, I'm younger"

"And I'm older"

"We are the co-counselors for cabin 11 and all around pranksters" they said in unison

"Anyway moving on from them. I'm Thalia Grace Jason's older sister, I'm daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, I was a tree for some time and i sorta died umm... ya"

"I'm Reyna Ramirez Arellano, Daughter of Bellona. Preator of Rome and Transporter of the Athena Parthenos." She stopped there I wondered weather the first people were the ones with the most accomplishments.

"I'm Will, Son of Apollo and healer of the group"

"I'm Nico, Prince of darkness, King of ghosts but everyone calls me death boy, DONT CALL ME THAT Though .. anyway I'm son of Hades, rose the dead to help destroy Kronos's army, Transporter of the Athena Parthenos. I was born in the 1930's and stayed in this time slowing hotel"

"I'm Hazel Lavesque, Daughter of Pluto, I was also born in the 1930's but I died and Nico found me in the under world. I can summon golds and precious metals. Hero of Olympus and a destroyer of Gaea.

"I'm Frank Zhang, Son of Mars. I'm a shapeshifter with Poseidon blood. Preator of Rome, Hero of Olympus and a Destroyer of Gaea."

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares. And I can kill any of you who get in my way"

"Except me"

"Shut it Percy" She replied. Ok thats not terrifying at all

"My Name is Grover Underwood, Stayr." He kicked of his shoes to reveal hoofs. "I watched Pan, God of the Wild, fade. I used a Panic cry to scare off a horde of monsters, I lead a group of stayed who helped Incase Hyperion the Titan. I brought some of the strongest Demigods to Camp Half-Blood" Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and Percy raised their hands and Grover continued " I am a lord of the Wild, Chosen one of pan and Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders." Sitting next to him on the couch was the blonde girl she started.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. I found the Athena Parthenos and defeated Arachne. I survived Tartarus and escaped Nyx and Tartarus in human form. I accidentally helped rise Gaea but defeated her. Second leader in the war to destroy Kronos and his army. I held up the sky, Redesigned Olympus and Ended the rivalry between Poseidon and Athena, more or less." She finished and Finally it was the last guys turn.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I can create hurricanes and minor earthquakes, I can control water and poison. I can communicate with horses and fish.… sometimes. Anyway I'm the most powerful Demigod of the century." He said proudly. He didn't really explain what he did so I thought he was joking.

"Really, how are you more powerful than them?" Draco asked. Percy laughed and started talking.

" Ok let's see. I've been kicked out of six schools. At twelve I defeated a fury, got kicked out of that school then defeated the Minotaur and Clarisse, haha, um more furies, Medusa, echidna and her son chimera, and ares. I returned the master bolt to Zeus and the helm of darkness to hades. Been to the Underworld and back like 5 times. At Thirteen I meet my cyclops half-brother Tyson, got attacked by laistrygonian giants, got kicked out of that school helped defeat Colchis bulls, navigated the sea of monsters, also known as the Bermuda Triangle, to save Grover and find the Golden Fleece, defeated a hydra with the help of Clarisse, I have an empathy link with Grover, I stopped Annabeth from turning to the sirens, I was turned into a guinea pig, I got captured by Luke but Chiron and the party ponies came to help, I watched thalia come back to life, sorta, and I freed Blackjack. At fourteen I helped get Bianca and Nico back to camp half-blood, Meeting Artemis, Apollo, and the hunters along the way, defeated Dr. Thorn, The Manticorn, I followed the quest group to go find Annabeth. I found the ophiotaurus. Defeated the Nemean Lion, was chased by a bunch of skeletons, I went to Hoover Dam" there was snickers from Grover and Thalia, " Sorry inside joke, let's see um I met Rachel Dare our oracle there, I fought the Erymanthian boar in Mexico where Grover felt the presence of pan while drinking coffee, I fought Atlas the Titan and held up the sky, we lost Bianca and Zoë but we ended up pushing Luke of a cliff in revenge soo…"

"Hey!" Luke said and most of them started laughing

"Anyway at Fifteen I got attacked by Empousai at orientation. Ended up setting the school on fire, almost got expelled, again. I fell through Zeus' fist and found an entrance to the labyrinth. Went through the labyrinth with Annabeth, Grover and Tyson. Found Nico, again he ran away. Killed Greyon, Defeated the Sphinx, defeated a bunch of telekhines on top of Mount saint Helens, landed on Ogygia and everyone thought I was dead. Kinda like what happened to Leo. Went back into the labyrinth with Rachel and Annabeth, killed my half brother Antaeus. Found Nico, he kept running away, and Rachel led us to Luke. Kronos took Luke's body and I was about to die when Rachel threw a blue hair brush at his eye! We re found Grover and Tyson and watched pan fade. We went back to camp to fight Grover let out a panic cry and then Daedalus died. He gave me Mrs. O'Leary his pet hellhound. Then at Sixteen I destroyed the Princess andromeda with Charles beckendorf who died, I bathed in the River Styx and Defeated Kronos's army, I was offered Immortality and godhood but refused to be with Annabeth. Let see, at Seventeen Hera stole my memories and I was asleep for like 6 months. I went to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. I was issued a quest and preserved the fifth cohorts Roman legion eagle. I got possessed and almost killed Jason. I've killed a few giants, I traveled from California to Greece. Survived Tartarus. And oh yeah I Defeated Gaea."

"You also raised her!" Leo said

"Valdez, it wasn't my fault I got a nosebleed and started the end of the world!" They laughed at that. These people are very impressive. I turned to Draco who had his mouth hanging open. Ok our turn. I turned to the twins and signaled them to go first.

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George"

"We're twins" they said. Ron continued

"I'm Ron Weasley part of the golden trio"

"Hermione Granger also a part of the golden trio"

"I'm Ginny, Ron's younger brother"

"I'm Luna Lovegood"

"I'm Neville longbottom"

"I'm Draco Malfoy"

"And I'm Harry Potter, part of the golden trio. The boy who lived, the chosen one. I came back from the dead and defeated Voldemort."

"Oh thank the Gods that guy was giving dad so much paper work it was crazy!" Nico said. I hadn't even realized that two hours had already passed! I turned to the Demigods.

"Are you guys tired?" I asked. They shook there heads no and I was kinda surprised. "Well then let's go to diagon alley!" I said.


	7. Sorry!

**Sorry guys I might not post in awhile because I'm getting a lot of homework and my testing season is coming up. But I'm also working on another story that I'm planning on posting. Anyway THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! I will continue just probably in the summer. If I post the occasional chapter do not expect regular posts. Please keep reading. If you want to read more of my work I have a completed work called** _Promises_ **and another work called** _Normal **Highschool Experience, sorta… Go check those out. Please like and thanks again for reading bye**_

 **~Solangelo4eva**


	8. Go Check it out

**_Authors Note:_**

 **Sorry guys this isn't an update but I have posted another story and I want you all to check it out it's called _The Avengers, The Seven and Co._ Please go read it enjoy!**

 **Love, Your Author**

 **~Solangelo4eva**


	9. I am So So Sorry!

**_Authors Note: I am genuinely sorry guys, but I will not be continuing this story. I will have another story under the name Wizards and Demigods Collide, but I have lost interest in this story. I am sorry, thank you for understanding guys. Go check out my account and have an awesome day._**

 ** _Love, your Author_**

 ** _~Solangelo4eva_**


End file.
